Animal I have Become
by Rogerkla22
Summary: When Corey gets attack by a strange animal. The rest of Grojband must team up with there enemies to find a cure before it's too late. Or worse! Corney(Corey X Laney) Rated T for some violence
1. Chapter 1

It was a soft and quiet night in the suburbs of Peaceville. It was especially quiet when a certain band was finished with band practice. Each four of the pre-teen band members scattered across the room relaxing there time they have. Kon Kujira, the drummer, was reading his favorite comics. Kin Kujira, the keyboardist and Kon's twin brother, was on his PS Vita playing Sly 4. Laney Penn, the bassist and the only female in the band, was writing in her journal about band practice. And Corey Riffen, Grojand's leader and vocalist, was just sitting on the stage just bored out his mind.

Corey sighed, "Guys I think I'll die out of boredom if I can't do anything fun." His friends then started throwing suggestions to him

" You could play on your 3DS." Kin started off, However Corey rejected his idea "No."

Kon then told him, "You can read my comic if you want." Corey dully said, "No it's fine. Besides I ready know what happens in the end." "Well don't tell me! I don't want any spoilers!"

It was then Laney's turn to add a suggestion for Corey, " Well I heard that the arcade was offering special deals tonight only for free." This idea was seemed perfect for Corey since he loves going to the arcade when there was no band practice or his evil sister Trina to annoy him. In other words he loved Laney's idea

"I love the way you think Lanes." he then got up a gave her a hug that made her slightly blush.

Laney only said,"No problem Core. But you might want to go now the arcade closes in 45 minutes." She usually would do this because she had crush on Corey. Laney hides it very well most of the time but when ever Corey is close to her she's completely frozen on the outside but felt her heart melt on the inside. However she could never tell him this because she thinks that Corey only considers her as one of the guys.

Corey then put on a jacket and ran out of the garage. Not knowing that the being followed.

***Running to the arcade Transition***

As Corey was running to the arcade he was being followed by his evil sister Trina along with her lackey Mina carrying a large crate. Once Corey got to the arcade he was too late it was already closed "Aw daggit! I might as well go home." Corey then started turn around and walk back. While he was walking the other direction on the alone sidewalk Trina was smiling evil as she was hide in the bushes with Mina.

"Please explain why are we doing this again?" Mina asked timidly. Trina only sighed and started off.

"Easy you open the crate at let that animal thing attack Corey so he'll like never play music in his band like forever again!" As she was pointing to the crate in Mina's hands. Mina was worried about this idea.

"Trina I'm not so sure about this. When I got it from the animal shelter the guy working there said that it killed 5 people. He said that the dog was lucky enough to adopted again since we about to put it to sleep! Wouldn't you think this is going to far" Mina said with fear in her voice.

Trina didn't feel guilty about her idea, "Oh please Mina when have I have ever gone too far? Don't answer that!" she said when Mina was about to say something. Trina then order Mina to open the cage. As Mina opened it the caged animal came and hid in the bushes in Corey's path.

***Animal lose Transition***

Corey kept on walking through the dark sidewalk. He then stopped when he heard light growling "Huh?". Corey then heard it again except it was getting louder. Corey then sped up his walking pace a little more until it came out from the bushes right in front of him. Corey thought this animal was a dog until he looked at it closely. It had large fangs larger than any wolf he ever seen and were dripping in crimson red blood, It's fur was black with violet specks and standing on it's end, and at there were spikes on the end of it's tail. Corey definitely knew that it wasn't a dog.

The creature snarled as it look dead into Corey's eyes. Corey started to back away from the creature while trying to sooth it "Nice doggie. Nice vicious snarling doggie!" He then runaway but the creature was faster than Corey. It pounced on Corey and sank its fangs in Corey neck "Ahhhhhhh!" It rip Corey's clothes and scratched him with its claws leaving small pool of blood on the ground. It was about to bite him again until he punch it square in the jaw.

It got off of Corey and snarled at him. The dog-like creature howled and charged at him again. He knew it would attack him again so he grabbed the closest thing he could find: a sharp stick. When the dog-like created jumped on him again Corey stabbed the creature straight in the chest. It fell dead on ground lifeless.

Then limped back to his garage. As he stepped everyone inside was completely shocked when they saw him. His neck had a huge puncture wound, there were scratches on his face, arms, and legs, his clothes ripped, and even part of beanie was torn off. All of them had worried looks on their face as he limped to couches especially Laney. She was the first to break to silence, "Core what happened to you! You look so mangled up!" they all rushed to he as he collapsed on the couch.

He was barely breathing. Corey could only sigh out, "Big...dog-thing... attacked." He then passed out on couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heller peoples! Like the story leave a comment! Before we begin I forgot to do disclaimer in the last chapter. So Mina do you want to do the Disclaimer? **

**Mina: Sure Rogerkla22 Doesn't own Grojband or any other character in the series. **

**Me and Mina: Enjoy you guys! (Waving at the reviewers) **

* * *

As Corey laid on the couch unconscious Laney was completely freaking out. "Omg! Omg! Omg! Please he can't be dead! Please God he can't be dead!" She yelled with tears forming in her eyes. She softly grabbed his wrist to feel a pulse. She sighed with relief as there was a pulse but it was slow. _"Thank God your okay Corey." she thought with hope. _Laney backed away from Corey's body still shocked about his almost lifeless appearance. The room was in utter silence until Kin began to talk.

"Who would do this to Corey?" Kon then remembered what Corey said before he passed out "Wait did Corey said that was attacked by a big dog thing ?" Kin then realized what his twin was saying, "Well what ever it was I couldn't have been a dog. Or a wolf for that matter." While the twins were thinking of the was the creature that attacked their friend Laney went out of the garage to investigate the attack.

_"I knew I heard something outside the attack must be nearby." _She thought in her head. As she kept walking she heard a small splash from under her. Laney hesitated but

turned on her flashlight. Once she saw the source of the sound she nearly puked. Laney was standing in a puddle of blood_"I think I'm gonna be sick! Well at least I know I'm close." _Laney kept following the trail of blood until she something that made her scream. It was a huge wolf-like creature lifeless on the ground with a stick through its chest. She backed up in fear but then she saw a torn part of Corey's beanie in the creature's mouth. "This thing attacked Corey! No wonder why he's so injured! But what is thing? Maybe Kin can do a blood test to find out what it is." Laney knew that she to take it back to the garage for Kin to identify. So she grab the front legs of the dead wolf creature and dragged it back into the garage.

***Dragging wolf- creature Transition***

Kin's POV

I watched Kon carrying Corey upstairs to his room. Corey is lucky enough that I went to medical camp this summer. I'm sure he'll from his attack within two days or more. I then heard the garage door open so I turned around and saw Laney walking in. "Laney where were you?"

She responded ,"I went out to investigate the attack and I found what attacked Corey." she then grabbed something from the dark and pulled it into the garage. "Ahhhhh (girly scream) want it that thing!" Pointing out the dog creature on the floor.

"I have no idea but I it attacked Corey so brought it here. Maybe you can take some kind of blood test find out what it is." Laney explained. It was actually a good idea .

"Perfect idea Lanes! I'll take it and see what I can do! Kon come on we got to home!" Kon walked down stairs and explained everything that happened. As we were walking out Laney was still in the garage. "Hey Laney who're you texting?" She phone in her hands. She said that she was texting her mom that she'll stay her to watch over Corey. I then walked back to my house with Kon."

Laney's POV

As I saw the twins walk away with the monster I went upstairs to Corey's room to check on him. When I saw him I nearly cried. There were bandages wrapped on his arms, legs, and his chest. But the worst out of all of them was the wound on his neck. I walked up him to and leaned over to his ear, "Corey please okay I can't imagine losing you in my life." Without thinking I quickly pecked him on cheek. Since I was going to spend the night I grab a chair and slowing fell asleep.

***Next morning Transition***

* * *

Corey's POV

_"Aw my head!" _Slowly I started to open eyes to find out that was in my room. I looked around and saw some else with me; It my friend Laney and she was asleep."_Why is Laney here. Did she stay here last night?" _I tried to sit up to get a closer look at her but felt a pain on my chest. I took off the sheet that was covering my chest and was shocked at what I saw. My chest and legs were covered in bandages; I looked at my arms and saw that it was covered in bandages too. I felt something sting on the right side of my neck. I put my hand there and felt a bandage there to. _"What happened to me!?" _I then remembered that I nearly killed by some dog thing and passed out on the couch.

As I was still stunned about the whole situation I heard Laney wake up. When she opened her eyes she smiled at me "Hey Core how do you feel?"

"It hurts everywhere. Can you help get down stairs." she nodded her head. She grabbed my arm ,put it over her shoulder, and lifted me up. As she helped me walk down stairs I could've sworn that I saw her blush. And even if she did she would look so cute. Wait did I just say that Laney was cute! I started to blush too but luckily she didn't notice. She then set me on the couch and sat down next to me. "Thanks." Was what I said to her. She smiled

"Hey Lanes what happened last night after I pasted out?"

"Well Kin and Kon were tending your wounds, I went to find out where the attack happened. I kept on walking until I saw the thing that attack dead. I dragged it back here so that Kin would take a blood to find out what happened. I stayed here last night to check on you to see few you were okay."

I blushed a light bit at the last part she said, "Thanks Lanes I really appreciate that." I was sheepishly smiling at her. Laney then lightly wrap her hands around Corey for a friendly hug.

"No problem Core I just so worried about you." She let go of me and walked out of the garage. Laney said that she'll come back later for band practice. As I watched her walk out I felt something in my head I never felt before. It was so confusing to me and in someway it felt nice. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me Rogerkla22! Enjoy the story leave a comment! Last Mina did the disclaimer so I'll do it this time!**

**I, Rogerkla22, do not own any of the characters in the Grojband series.**

**Enjoy the story you guys!**

* * *

At Kin and Kon's house Kin was examining the creature's blood. He was doing this for the past 2 hours and was still confused about the blood type. Each multiple exam he made no difference that the blood type was still too difficult to describe. Kin looked in every research book about wolves, the internet, and even watched a five hour long marathon about wolves on Animal Planet but he found no clue as to what the creature was.

"Uh this isn't working! I looked up everything on the internet and still nothing!" Kin yelled in frustration. Kon saw his brother practically steaming so he tried to calm him done

"Bro take it easy, maybe this thing isn't a wolf at all. I think it maybe a werewolf." Kin look at his brother with a questioning look.

"Even if it was werewolf I can't tell for sure. I mean when did you ever see me watch Twilight?"

"Dude you never watch any of the Twilight movies."

"Exactly my point!" Kin obvious didn't know anything about werewolves so he needed an expert. Kin started to get an idea but he knew he didn't like it. He pulled out his phone and was texting someone. Kon noticed Kin texting and asked, "Who're you texting?"

"An expert on werewolves." Kin replied bluntly

"And who would that be I might ask?" Kin whispered to his brother about the expert and had a shocked look on his face. "Kin you can't be serious!"

Kin sighed with a frown on his face, "Sorry Kon but they are only people know about this info. We have no other choice." As Kin finished texting they waited at least 45 minutes until they heard a knock at the door. Kin opened the door to find their rivals standing front them: The Newmans. The Newmans are the doppelganger gender opposites of Grojband and their rivals. Stand the door was Carrie, Lenny the only dude in the band, Kim and her sister Konnie.

"Come in ladies we have something to show." Kin said as he let them in

"I'm a dude!" Lenny pointed out very annoyed. Just like Laney he hates it when he's call by a opposite gender. Kin and Kon lead the Newmans to their and stopped near a steel table with a sheet covering over an object on the table. Kim then smelled weird in the room. "Ew what's that smell?" She was holding her nose in disgust.

"Well that's why I called you guys. We have a major problem. Last night Corey was attacked by this! " Kon removed the sheet from the table and the Newmans were completely scared. They just stared at the dead creature on the table.

Carrie then broke the silence, " What is that!?" pointing at the creature on the table

"I know you watch Twilight so I want to know if you know that if it was a werewolf." Kin explained to Carrie. Carrie went closer to the table to it have a closer look at the creature. She began to think for a moment until she thought of something.

"Well it sort of looks like a werewolf but I'm not sure if werewolves have hairless paws and a tail with spikes." Carrie explained. Kin then kept thinking _"Well at least know that it's part were-"_

Kin's thoughts were interrupted when Lenny said, " Wait did you say hairless paws and a tail with spikes?" Carrie looked at Lenny with a confused look on her face."Yeah? Why do you ask?"

Lenny began to explain, "From what I know the only creature that spikes on its back and tail and completely hairless is the Mexican goat sucker: The Chupacabra."

"How do you know what a chupacabra looks like?" Konnie asked him "Because I saw it with my own eyes!"

***Wicked flashback Transition!***

_I was with my parents in New Mexico on vacation. We stayed near I cattle ranch and I decided to visit there on my own. As the night be settle I was at the gates to where the goats were. I petted one of them and looked around the pen. That's when I saw. It looked like a huge hairless dog with spines all over its back and tail. It grabbed a baby goat while it was asleep and sank its fangs on the chest draining the blood out of the poor kid goat. I watched in horror so went up to the front of the ranch to warn the owner about the creature that attacked the baby goat. Before got back with a shotgun the creature was already gone. He asked what I saw. I explained everything that to him. He then told me that I was the first person to see a Chupacabra. He then told me legends about this mysterious creature and how no one never managed to see the Chupacabra._

**(Flashback ends)**

Everyone looked at Lenny with shocked expressions on their faces. The room was full of complete silence until Carrie said, "I never knew you've seen the Chupacabra before!"

"Yeah. It sort of looked like this thing right there." Kin kept thinking until he put all of the mental pieces together. Once he realizes he gasps.

"What?" Kim asked

"I think figured out what this thing is! It's not a werewolf or a chupacabra, it's both!" Everyone was shocked and confused at what he said

"What do you mean bro?" Kon asked him.

"This thing has the physical traits of both monsters so it's a hybrid. It's some kind of Werepacabra." Kin then looked at his phone to see the he had to get to band practice.

"Kon we got to go." Just before Kin and Kon walked out they turned about to the Newmans.

Kin started off "I never thought I say this but..." he was interrupted by Kon "Thanks." Kin and Kon were soon out of their house walking to Corey's House. The Newmans were about to when Kim was looking at the blood in the microscope set.

"Kim what are you doing." Konnie ask her sister. Kim was completely scared at what she saw in the microscope. She looked at her sister with worried look on her face.

"I think Riffen is in trouble."

* * *

***Epic cliffhanger Transition***

**What'll happen next? Find out in chapter four. Until then thanks for coming out everyone! (Closes garage door) **

**Sorry the chapter is so short. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Enjoy the story so far? Leave a comment! Before I begin, Laney can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Laney: I guess? Rogerkla22 doesn't own me or any other characters in the Grojband series. Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

Back at Corey's house, the pain in Corey's arms and legs eased away so he was capable of walking on his own. He went up the stage in his garage and prepared for band practice by tuning up his guitar. As he was doing this he was reminiscing about what happen this morning with Laney. _"It was really sweet for Lanes to stay with me last to see if I was okay. She's such a kind, caring, smart, and sweet person. And very beautiful. Wait did just thought that Laney is BEAUTIFUL?" _Corey thought about for a moment and realized something. _" Am I falling in love with Laney? Maybe I am but she who never fall for someone like me. She might just think I'm some idiot." _He sighed in disappointment about what he thought.

Corey heard the garage door open and saw Laney, Kin, and Kon walking in. Corey smiled at them, "Hey guys."

Laney smiled back and asked, "Hey Core. How do you feel?"

"My arms and legs feel better so I can walk around on my own." Corey then look at Kin and asked,"So did you find out what attacked me last night?"

Kin felt nervous to answer since he had get help for the Newmans to find out what it was so he lied to him, "Uh... I used the internet and found out that the thing that attacked you was a hybrid between a werewolf and a chupacabra. I called it a Werepacabra!" Kon looked at Kin with as he lying. Kon felt just as guilty as Kin when they needed help from the Newmans.

"So I was attacked by a Werepacabra? That sounds awesome!" Corey said excitingly. Laney rolled her eyes at Corey immature nature. Everyone got up the stage and prepared to play until they heard something in Trina's room "WHAT! I TOLD YOU TO PICK OUT THE BEST ONE AND HE'S STILL PLAYING HIS GRODDY MUSIC?! UH!" Corey definitely knew that it was Trina and she sounded furious. The band then saw Mina running out of her room as if she saw Freddy Cougar himself. She collapsed on couch and was breathing heavily. Corey and his friends ran up to her to see if she was okay, " Mina are you alright?" Corey asked in concern.

"I'm fine it just that Trina is being so over dramatic because of something last night." Mina had to be careful about to not tell them what happened about the attack. Corey felt sorry for Mina that she has to put up with Trina most of the time as if she was a slave.

"Wait what happened last night with Trina?" Laney asked suspiciously

"Uh I can't tell you that!" Mina yelled nervously. She was worried that if they told them what happened Trina would kill her.

" Well I have a way of convincing of people to tell me what I need to know. So you might as well tell me now!" Laney warned her

" I'm sorry I just can't!" Mina said weakly

"I'm sorry Mina but you've given me no choice!" Laney stared deep into Mina eyes. Mina felt very uncomfortable when Laney was doing this. She started to get really scared until she cracked.

"Alright fine! I'll tell you! Just stop staring at me like that! It's like your looking into my soul!" Mina said in defeat

The guys were amazed at what happened. Kon asked, "Lanes what did you do to her?"

Laney smirked and said, " Simple. I just stare into someone eye's until they fall to there knees."

Mina then was about to start, "Okay when I tell you this promise you won't get mad at me?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"Okay Trina wanted me to go to the dog pound to pick out the most vicious dog they have. The one that I got had killed at least 5 people and looked super scary. Last night when Corey was walking back home of the arcade Trina and I were following Corey with the vicious dog in a cage. Her idea was to release dog to attack Corey so he wouldn't play the guitar again. I thought it was a bit to far but I had no other choice so I opened cage and it walked out. Trina left after that but stayed to see if Corey were okay. I say everything that happened and I felt awful! I should have never been apart of her plan and because of me that animal attacked Corey!"

After explaining what happened she wrapped her arms around her knees and cried softly. Kin and Kon next to her and tried to comfort her but as for Laney and Corey they felt a burning passion of hatred and rage they never felt before. Most of the rage was consuming Corey that his blue eyes turned into scarlet red with anger.

"So because of Trina, I almost died!" Corey screamed out

"Oh she is so dead when I see her!" Laney yelled in anger

*** Hate and rage Transition!***

"TRINA OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Laney yelled as she was banging on the lock door. "Like no way!" She eventually stopped since banging the door wasn't going to make things. Corey however used the strength from his increasing rage fit and kicked the door locked down. Trina was standing and had shocked and frustration written on her face.

"Dweeb I warned you about coming in to my -" She was cut off when Corey punched her right in the face give her a black eye. Trina fell to the ground and Laney completely shocked at what she saw. Trina looked at her brother with fear in her eyes as his red eyes were full of pain and anger. He then grabbed his sister by the collar of her shirt was about to punch her again until Laney grabbed his fist to stop him, "Core don't go too far. I know what she did was wrong but you don't have to kill her! Calm down!" Corey sighed in defeat at Laney's words and breathed in and out slowly until he relaxed and that his eyes to back into there original color.

Corey never did let go of Trina's collar so he brought her closer to say darkly, "You're lucky that Laney stopped me from doing something that you won't forget."

He raised his hand and formed a fist and punched. However he didn't hit Trina, he hit the wall behind her leaving a large crack. His fist was very close to Trina but she was relived that she wasn't hit again. Corey let go of Trina's shirt and lift her room leaving her dazed, scared, and confused.

* * *

**Well that was pretty intense! Hope you like the chapter! I'll update to chapter 5 as soon I can! Until then thanks for coming out everyone! (Closes garage door)**

**Corey: Hey that's my line!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup you guys! I'm glad that most of you like my story. Leave a comment if you want! **

**(Trina walks in)**

**Me: Hey Trina did you do something new with your eye? * saying it smugly***

**Trina: Oh shut up Roger! You don't own me or any other characters in the Grojband series. Now do the disclaimer so we can get this chapter over with!**

**Me: Um Trina you already did the disclaimer. (Trina face palms) Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

After finding out what happened Corey still felt a strange sensation of rage inside of him that he couldn't control. For the most of part he kept it hidden so he wouldn't have an outburst. But keeping it in wasn't helping either it only made him more angry. After band practice everyone decided to relax before they went home. Corey tried to calm down by meditating, Laney was reading in her journal, and Kin and Kon were on Nintendo 3DS. They were enjoying themselves for a bit until they heard a knock on the garage door.

"Kin can you get that?" Corey asked lazily. Kin rolled his eyes and got up. He looked through the window on the door and was shocked at who he saw: The Newmans. He got really nervous and backed away a moment.

"Well who is it?" Corey asked. Kin was super nervous so he lied again. "Just some fan probably wanting my autograph." He quickly opened the door and closed it so no one could see who was outside. He turned around to the Newmans "What are you people doing here!" Kin asked worriedly

"Calm down keynerdist we just came here because we found out something you need to know!" Kim explained

"Well make it quick!" Kin said frustratingly

Kim rolled eyes and began to start

***Flashback Transition***

* * *

Kim's POV

As Kin and Kon were walking out I noticed a microscope set on the other side of the room. "_It wouldn't hurt if I look at it." _I thought. I went over there and looked into the microscope. I was shocked at what I saw, "_Oh my dawg! I've seen this before!" _Everyone else was about to leave when they noticed that I was still looking though the microscope.

"Kim what are you doing?" Konnie asked me. I looked at her with worry

"I think Riffen is in trouble." I said with concern. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What do you mean by that?" Lenny asked me.

"Remember that one time that you got blood poisoning from that python bite and you couldn't play the bass for weeks?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked me

"I looked at the Werepacabra thing's blood on the microscope and it has the same bacteria from the snake! Only it looks a lot worse!"

"What was that bacteria called anyway?" Carrie asked

"I think it was called Sepsis." I said. I then looked at the blood again and I realized something, "I have a bad feeling that only thing that the Werepa- whatever thing had running through its veins was just Sepsis!"

Carrie was confused at this. "How could this be a bad thing?"

"If that thing bit Corey in the neck it's a good chance that he has Sepsis!" I yelled. I then got up and walked out the house and everyone followed me outside.

"Kim where are going?" My sister asked me.

"To Corey's house to warn him." I said in a annoyed tone.

"Why are you going to help him isn't he our enemy?" Carrie said irritatingly

I sighed and turn around to her "As much as don't like him it doesn't feel right to not tell him and let him get sick. Enemy or not."

Carrie then hung her head down and sighed, "You do have a point. Let's go."

We then left and head for Corey's garage.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

Kin was at a lost for words after what Kim said. "So Corey has Sepsis! No wonder why he's was so angry!"

"Well I think that Sepsis from the Were thing looked a little bit life threating." Kim said worriedly

Kin thought for a moment but was interrupted when Corey opened the garage door. " Hey Kin what's taking so-" Corey saw the Newmans and felt angry again

"What are they doing here?" Corey asked Kin angrily. Kin felt very nervous now from the look in Corey's eyes

"Well here's the funniest thing that happened. Uh you know when I said that I found out about the Werepacabra on the internet." Corey nodded his head to say yes

"I may have not used the internet and might have gotten help from the Newmans." Kin said very nervously. Corey eyes change from blue to red again.

"You did WHAT!?" Corey yelled in anger

" Look Corey they were the only people I know who knew about this information so I had know other choice." Kin yelled weakly

"Well that's just fine!" Corey yelled sarcastically

" It gets worse! Kim found out that Werepacabra that bit you also had an extreme blood poisoning. So you...have Sepsis." Carrie explained

Corey felt his anger grew even more. He walked backed in and breathed heavily. Laney noticed his behavior and got worried. "Hey Core are you okay?"

He shot her a glare and sighed, "No I'm not okay! First I got attacked by a Werepacabra that Trina sent. Kin _had _to get help from the Newmans to find out what attacked me. And now I have an extreme case of Sepsis! I felt I'm about to-" He was cut off when he felt a pain in his chest. Corey fell to the ground and squeezed his hand into fist.

"Corey calm down!" Kon asked

But it was too late, the moon was full and was casting a shadow upon Corey. Everyone watched in horror as to what happened. Corey felt pain everywhere. That's when it happened. Corey's nose grew into a muzzle, blue fur grew all over his body, his hands turned into his paws and grew razor sharp claws but had no fur on them, his ears grew pointy and furry, he started to grow a tail with spikes and on the back, and his clothes were ripped. The pupils in his eyes turned into red slits as he opened his eyes.

Corey stood and let out a large howl. Trina and Mina heard this and went out of Trina's room.

"I told you people to quiet-" She stopped when she saw the wolf creature in the garage. "What is that thing!" She yelled in fear

Corey heard her and turned around. He glared at his sister then growled at her. Corey was about to pounce on her until he felt numb everywhere. He fell to the and was knocked out. Everyone got closer to him when they saw a tranquilizer dart on his back. Everyone turned there heads to Kim who holding a tranquilizer gun. Everyone then realized that Kim shot him with a tranquilizer dart.

There was complete silence in the room until Laney spoke, "What happened to him?"

"He must have turned into a Werepacabra from the bite he got in the neck." Kin theorized

"But that must mean that the effect will go quicker!" Kim said worriedly

"What are you talking about and what kind of person carries a tranquilizer gun with them?" Kon asked

"First I'm talking about the blood poisoning he got from the Werepacabra. It going at a faster rate than it normally would. And second the gun is for emergencies only." Kim explained

"Wait how do you know this?" Laney asked

"Okay I looked at the blood sample from the Werepacabra in a microscope and realized that it was full of extreme Sepsis. I need to make an vaccine so that under 2 hours before it gets life threatening!" Kim explained

"Um can you put it in simpler words?" Kon asked. Kim face palmed at what he asked then Kin walked up to her

"Let me explain it to him. If me and Kim don't make an antidote in the next 2 hours Corey will not only stay in this form it's a good chance that he'll _DIE _in this form!" Kin yelled

* * *

***Epic Cliffhanger transition***

**Well that's part 5 of this awesome story! What'll happen next find out in chapter 6. Until then thanks for coming out everybody! (Closes garage door)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys. You really seem to like the story. Leave a comment. This time Kon will do the Disclaimer**

**Kon: Awesome. So that guy doesn't own me or any other characters in the Grojband series.**

**Both of us: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Everyone is at lose for words at what Kin said especially Laney and Trina. The room was at completely silent until Laney said, "Oh my dawg! Why are just standing here, we need to make the antidote right NOW!" Just when they when were about to leave everyone shot glares at Trina. Trina was slightly annoyed and confused. "Like what are you starring at me for?"

"You do realize that your the one that cause this right?" Carrie explained.

"Hey I didn't expect Mina to get some Werewolf thing that almost killed my brother!" Trina retorted

"But it was still your idea for her to get a vicious dog in the first place!" Kin explained. "Look we don't have time for this! We need to make the antidote right-away! Kon I need you to hold down Corey when he wakes up."

Kon went behind the group to get Corey but he didn't find the Werepacabra's unconscious body in site. "Kin that's gonna be a problem."

"What do you mean by that?" Kin asked his brother

" Because Werepacabra Corey is gone!" Everyone turned around and was completely shocked that there was no wolf like on the floor. Kim was mostly shocked since she shot Corey with tranquilizer dart

"He couldn't have regain consciousness that quickly! I shot him with an bear dart!" Kim yelled in shock

"I think you should have used an elephant dart." Lenny explained

"Well apparently we got to go get him. We only have an hour and fifty-five minutes until the blood poisoning kicks in. That's why I brought these." Kim then took out a bunch of tranquilizer guns for her jacket pockets.

She each gave everyone a gun and gave out orders, "Each of you will separate to find Corey. If you find him shoot with tranquilizer and bring him back here so we can restrain him. Carrie and Lenny you look at Mina's house, Kon and Konnie you look at Kin's house, and Laney, Trina, and Mina check if he's still here. If he isn't here check at Laney's house. Alright let's go!" Within a flash everyone except for Kim and Kin left the garage.

* * *

***Splitting up Transition***

**Mina's House- 8:05**

Carrie and Lenny have arrived at their directed location. As they walked in the dark house they took out there flashlights. Each time they took a step Carrie's face looked more uneasy. Lenny noticed this so he tries to comfort her "Hey Carrie if you're scared just know that I'm here alright?" She smiles and nodded in agreement. They kept walking until they heard a large howl upstairs. It really startled Lenny such so much he held on to Carrie in a tight hug. He realized what he did and started to blush a little bit. He let go of her and went upstairs to find shreds of sheets on Mina's bed. "He's probably nearby." Carrie explained. They kept walking in further until heard heavy breathing.

"Lenny will you stop breathing like that it's creeping me out!" Carrie complained

"Carrie that's not me." Lenny replied. They stopped in the middle of the bedroom and slowly turned around to face Corey growling and staring straight into his crimson eyes. They both took there gun to shot but Corey smacked it out of there hands. They backed up all the way to the wall in fear as the Werepacabra got closer them growling even louder.

"Have any ideas Lenny?" Carrie frantically asked. Lenny looked around the room and saw a large branch next to Carrie.

He reached over to grabbed the branch and yelled, "Fetch this wolf-boy!" Within a flash he hit Corey on his head and the branch broke off in two. The Werepacabra felt dizzy for a moment but shook off the pain and gave an intense glare at Lenny. Lenny didn't really think this through and was now nervously smiling at Corey.

"Heh sorry about that!" Lenny apologizing in a scared tone. However that didn't change anything when Corey used his wolf-like hands to grab Lenny's face. Lenny was screaming and kicking his legs frantically until Corey threw him on the wall. Lenny laid there on the floor with his head slightly bleeding as he lost consciousness.

"LENNY!" Carrie yelled with tears in her eyes. She looked at the creature with fear in her eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to where his face was directly even with her's. "Let go of me!" Carrie yelled. She began to kick him but nothing was working. Corey then hung his head back and hit his on Carrie's for a massive head-bunt that knocked her out. He dropped her on the floor. And left in a flash, faster than a vampire and cheetah combined.

* * *

**Kin and Kon's House** - **8:55**

Kon and Konnie had split up in the house to find clues if Corey was there. Fortunately Konnie found tracks of huge muddy paw prints on the floor. She followed the track of wet soil until they stopped in the middle of the kitchen was confused until felt like she was being grabbed from behind. She let out a scream but was muffled by a paw covering my mouth. She started to feel numb everywhere until she blacked out. The wolf-like figure let go of Konnie and headed outside.

Kon was still looking for clues but found nothing. He was in the backyard and saw nothing. He walked to the bushes to see if anything was a clue. Kon then found a strong clue: a blue patch of fur on a leaf. "_Corey must be near!" _Kon reached over to grab the fur but a large paw grabbed his wrist. "Ahhhh!" He was slowly raised off the ground when the Werepacabra was standing up glaring at his face.

"Corey don't do this!" Kon pleaded. He tried to reach for his tranquilizer gun until he realized that he accidentally dropped it in his room. Kon punched Corey in the face but that only made the beast angrier. Kon was then thrown up into the air and kicked in the gut. He hit his head was knocked out. Corey was about to go for the kill but he restrained himself as left.

* * *

**Laney's House- 9:25**

Laney, Trina, and Mina where in the living room at Laney's house to find Corey. Laney was mostly worried for Corey that his life is on the line. Mina felt really guilty that she picked out that the vicious Werepacabra to attack Corey. Trina however cared less about the whole situation. " Uh can't believe I'm spending my time looking for my werewolf brother!" Trina complained

"Well he's actually a Werepacabra." Mina corrected her.

"And let's not forget that he'll die in the next thirty-five minutes if we done find him!" Laney exclaimed. "Plus your the one that got us into this mess in the first place!"

"Hey don't want my brother to die I just wanted him stop playing music for a week when he got attacked. I never want to go too far!" Trina explained

"Don't you at least feel guilty about this?" Laney asked

"I thought about what I did so do feel a little bit guilty." Trina shyly admitting. Laney only smiled at Trina confess.

"Ah that's so sweet of you!" Mina said whiling hugging Trina

"Don't get use to it!" Trina warned her. Mina immediately let go her and everyone walked down the hallway. As they walked down the hallway they heard a faint howl. Laney then saw something in the window in the end of the hallway.

"Hey do you see that?" Laney asked while pointing to the window. They got closer to the window until they were one foot. That's when it happen. Corey out of the window to get inside the hallway. The Werepacabra let out a large roar they the girls screamed in terror. Trina and Mina took out there guns and shot at Corey but missed every time. They ran out of ammo were completely defenseless. They ran away and Corey chased after them until they reached a dead end. They held other each close as Corey charged at them.

"Corey I'm like totes sorry for everything! I promise that I'll never mess with you and Grojband ever again! I totes promise!" Trina pleaded with tears forming in her eyes as her wolf-like brother got closer. He let out a large howl was about to pounce the two girls until he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Laney he then looked at the ground and saw a gun on floor. Laney hit him on head with a gun. He glared at her and charged at her. He pounced on her and scratched the right side of her face. She yelled in pain and kicked him of her. She ran away and the Werepacabra gave chase.

She ran to her room and locked the door. She winced in pain on the fresh scar on her face. The locked door then came down due to Corey's brute strength. Laney was defenseless so she had to act fast. She saw a mirror on the dresser next to her, so grabbed it and used it as a shield. She looked away as she knew what was about happen next. Corey got closer to was about deliver the kill until he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes widen in horror at what he saw.

_"My dawg I'm...I'm a MONSTER! What I did to everyone: Lenny, Carrie, Konnie, Kon, what I almost did to Trina and Mina, and..." _He looked at the scar on Laney's face and then looked at the small blood dripping from claws on his right paw._"Laney."_

Corey flatted his ears and his eyes were full of sorrow and regret. He backed away from her and ran from here room. Laney was really confused by this so she ran after him.

"Corey wait!" She yelled for him to come back but he kept running. She stopped to catch her breath since he was too fast. She was on the sidewalk and had no mode of transportation. However she saw some that come could help her. It was Nick Mallory riding on his scooter. Laney ran up to him and asked, " Hey Nick can I borrow your scooter? It's an emergency!" Nick nodded in agreement and got off his scooter. He gave Laney his helmet as she got on the scooter. "I'll bring it back later." After that she drove in the night searching for Corey.

* * *

***Another awesome cliffhanger***

That was sort of emotional! Hope you like this chapter. I'll be working chapter 7. Until then Thanks for coming out everybody! (Closes Garage door)


	7. Chapter 7

**Heller everybody! this story is almost at an end. Leave a comment if you want. Now for the lucky person that'll do the disclaimer is Kin**

**Kin: Alright. Rogerkla22 doesn't own me or any character in the Grojband series**

**Both of us: Enjoy chapter seven**

* * *

**9:35**

As Corey kept running through the night, thought of worry and grief ran across his mind, _" I'm a Monster! The things I did to everyone else was unforgivable.__Especially what I did to Laney. I bet she hates me now! She'll would never like me . I don't deserve her. She'll never...love me. I might as well live in the wild where I should belong."_

More thoughts ran across Corey's mind at he kept running. He turned to the right and ran into large glass. He went through the grass to find a beautiful blue pond that reflect the shimmering full moon. He walked up to the pond and look at his wolf-like reflection. He frowned in complete sorrow as a tear escaped from his eyes and in the pond causing a soft ripple.

Corey became a heartless animal that could never love. Or at least that's what he had thought. Through much of his sadness he began to sing softly:

**Animal I have become-Three Days Grace (Acoustic version)**

_I can't escape this heck_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself_

Laney kept riding on the scooter and found no trace of Corey until she heard something. "_Is that singing?"_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it''s not the real me_

_No one will ever change this animal_

Laney followed the enchanting voice until she saw Corey singing near a pond. She hide in the bushes so that Corey would runaway from her. While hiding she heard him sing with his angelic voice.

_I can't escape myself _

_So many times I've lied _

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this __nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Some body help me tame this animal i have become_

Laney realize what he meant as he was singing and felt really guilty.

_ Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help through this nightmare _

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this heck_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

* * *

As Corey finished singing and let out a heavy sigh and continued to look at his reflection in the water. However he saw some that shock him. It was Laney reflection.

"Corey?" He heard her soft voice. The Werepacabra immediately turned around find his friend standing over him. He got scared that he might hurt her again so he started to back. "Corey please don't go?" Laney pleaded. He came up to her but looked to the ground in shame.

"Corey why did you ranaway from me?" Laney asked. Corey was still looking on the ground but replied,"Because...Because I hurt you." He looked at her scar on her right cheek and placed his paw on it.

"Corey it's okay I'm fine." Laney trying to reassure him.

"No it's not okay. I turned into a monster! I hurt everything I touch. And nothing will change that. Face it Lanes! I belong in the wild like any other savage animal with no heart!" He yelled at her

She was taken back by this. He literally was breaking down at the fact that he hurt her. Laney put her hands on the sides of his face and looked straight into his eyes.

"Look Core. Your not a monster with no heart. Your not a savage animal that should live in the wild. Your the leader of an awesome band and my best friend. Even if you are some Werepacabra. Your Corey Riffen and nothing will ever change." She smiled and gave him a tight hug. Corey hesitated but hugged her back. She was blushed decided to do something she's been waiting to do all her life. She whispered into his ear, "And nothing will ever change the fact that I like you."

She blushed at what she said and was really nervous. Corey was also blushing yet at the same time, relieved. "Corey I completely understand if you don't like me ba-" She didn't complete her sentence when she felt soft lips against hers. Her face was completely dark red. The kiss lasted for ten seconds but it was still meaningful. He looked at Laney with sincerest in his eyes and hug her again.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that Lanes." Corey confessed. They stay there for while Corey felt pain on his chest. He let go of his hug and began to wince in pain. Laney then realize that blood poisoning about be in full effect.

"Corey I got to get you to the garage so Kin can get you the antidote!" With that said Laney used all the strength in her muscles to put him on the scooter. Corey manged to sit up but was still in pain. He tightly wrapped his paws around her waist as they rode back.

* * *

**Corey's House- 9:55**

Kin's POV

"Where are they? If they don't get Corey in the next five minutes he's done for! I really worried and I haven't gotten any text if they've seen him." I yelled

"Kin calm down. They'll probably coming in any minute by now." Kim tried to reassure me. Just then the garage door opened and everyone expect Laney and Corey walked in. Lenny had dried up blood on his forehead, Carey had a huge bruise on her head, Konnie was limping in and Kon had his arms across his stomach.

"What happen to to you guys?" I asked worriedly

"Corey." They all said in unison. Just then Trina and Mina walked in with worried looks on there faces.

"Hey where's Laney?" Kim asked them

"I don't know. Corey was runaway from her and Laney tried to follow him." Mina explained

"I hope Laney can get Corey here before it's too late." Kon explained

After waiting four minutes everyone saw a scooter outside. We looked closer and saw Laney carrying Corey inside. She quickly placed Corey on the steel table and yelled, "Give him the antidote now. There's no much time left." She was right only had 30 seconds left. Quickly searched in my lab coat if I put it the antidote there however Kim gave me the vaccine. AT the last second I stuck the needle down his vein and gave him the antidote.

The antidote was immediately taking in full effect. The fur on his body fell out except on his head, his paws turned into hands, the claws on his hands turned back into nails. The spines on his back started to disappear along with his tail. The wolf like features on his face so morphed back into human features. Corey looked like his normal self.

Everyone was relieved that he back to normal. However I notice something wrong he wasn't breathing.

"Wait everyone he's not breathing." They were shocked at what I said so they got closer to Corey. I put my head on his chest to fell a heart beat. It was still.

"I don't hear a heart beat?" I came up to a conclusion. Corey was gone.

"But you gave him the antidote how could you not hear a heart beat!" Laney and Trina yelled in unison.

"There was 99% chance that the antidote would work. Unless. In some way that leftover 1% of the blood poisoning must have been very lethal and got to Corey."

Tears started to form in everyone's eye and in my eyes. Silence started to form in the room until Kon broke it, "So mean that..."

"Kon I'm sorry but Corey is gone."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUHHHHHH**! **says Epic Cliffhanger Transition**

**This story isn't over by a long shot. Well the next chapter will be the last chapter but it NOT end like this. It will go better I promise!**

**Until then thanks for coming out everyone! (Closes garage door)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup dudes! It's the last part of this awesome story. I hope you like it. Since this is the last chapter I'll do the disclaimer.**

**I, Rogerkla22, don't own any of the characters in the Grojband series. I hope you enjoy the last part!**

* * *

Tears started to fall out of Laney's eyes with each sob that came out of her lips. Corey was dead and he wasn't coming back. Everyone in the room had tears coming down their faces. Even Trina was crying.

"*_sniff_* Kin please tell me your joking! Please let it be a cruel joke!" Laney asked between sobs

"I'm sorry Laney I want to believe he's alive too. I failed Corey. Because of me he's gone!" Kin said crying.

Trina decided to cut in the conversation, "No this wasn't your fault it was mine! I was so jealous and angry it got the best of me. I never did anything good for him! All I that ever been in his life was trying to make it a living heck! And because of me I he's gone." She then turned over to Corey's lifeless body and to sob even more. "Corey I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for letting you go through all of this. And I'm super sorry for everything I did to you in the past! If there was a way to get you back I promise to be a better sister to you than I was ever before! I'M SO SORRY!" she was then covering her face with her hands as she began cry even louder.

Kim stopped crying thought about what Trina said about getting back Corey. She remember something she saw on T.V. that just might work.

"Kin I have idea that can solve this problem." Kim said with hope.

"I saw this thing on T.V. that this 9-year old boy got hit by a truck-"Kim started off only getting interrupted by Carrie

"That's great Kim. More sad thoughts to put in my head." Carrie interrupted sarcastically

"Could you let me finish! Anyway the boy was in a coma that the doctors said that it would be impossible to get out of. Before they were about to pull the plug his mom played his favorite album and the boy started to move with the music. All we have to do is play music around Corey so he can come back."

Everyone looked at Kim as if she was the craziest person. The room was completely silent until Konnie said, "Kim no offense but that's the craziest plan have ever heard in my life! And besides the kid on the T.V. has in a coma, Corey is actually dead!"

"But that it's so crazy that it just might work!" Kin said with hope. Without warning Kin grabbed in a tight hug, "Kim your a genius!"

"Thanks now please let go me." Realizing what he did Kin immediately released from his tight hug. Laney, Kin, Kon, and even Carrie started setting to up there instruments.

"What are we going to play?" Kon asked. Laney go up and picked up her journal on the couch. She brought it up them as she walked up to the stage "I think got that covered." Laney then showed them her notebook to see if she has good lyrics. They smilied at became impressed.

"This just might work!" Kon said truthfully. They had their instruments and were about to play, "1,2, 3, 4!" Kon started until he began to play.

**You Needed Me by Anne Murray **

Laney: _I cried a tear, you wiped it dry_

_I was confused, you clear my mind_

_I sold my soul, you bought it back for me_

_And held me up, and gave dignity_

_So how you needed _

Kin: _You gave me strength, to stand alone again_

_To face the world, Out on my own again_

_You me high, upon the pedestal_

_So high that I could almost eternity_

Laney&Kin:_You needed me, You needed me_

Laney: _And I can't believe it's you, I can't believe it's true_

_I needed you and were there_

_And I'll never leave,_

_ why should I leave? I'd be a fool_

_Cause I finally found someone who really cares_

_You held my hand, when it was cold_

Kin: _When I was lost you took me home_

Laney:_ You gave me hope when I was at the end _

Kin: _And turned my lies back into truth again_

Both: _You even called me"friend"_

Laney then began finish the song: _You gave to stand alone again _

_To face the world out on my own again_

_You put me high upon the __pedestal_

_So high that I could almost see eternity_

_You needed me (4x)_

* * *

After playing every had there fingers crossing hoping that Kim's plan wasn't a total lost. Trina put her two fingers on his brother's wrist trying to fell a pulse. The look on her face was of shock, confusion, and happiest. She felt a small pulse through his wrist. The plan actually worked. He was alive.

"Oh my God! He alive I feel a pulse!" Trina yelled in happiest. Everyone smiled with joy that he was alive.

* * *

**Corey Room**

Pain. It felt everywhere on his head as he began to stir. Corey opened his eyes to realize that he was in his room. This time he wasn't alone. Laney, Kin, Kon, The Newmans, Mina, and Trina where beside his bed smiling that he was awake. Corey was really confused at the moment

"Lanes what happened. And why is everyone in room." Corey questioned

Instead of replying gave him a tight hug that had huge bear grip. Then Kin and Kon started to join in on a huge group hug.

"Guys what happened? And can you please let go me." Corey asked confusingly. They let go of Corey and explained the whole thing that happened. Corey was at a lost for words. He really suprised at all he went through.

"Wow I almost tried to kill you guys?" Most of them nodded there head agreement.

"It wasn't really your fault. I turned you into that thing." Trina exclaimed sadly "I know I can be a total jerk to you sometimes but I what say I'm truly sorry for making you go through that. I'm sorry for everything that I every did to you to hurt you. From now on I completely change for the better."

Corey couldn't help but smile at his sister, " Thanks Trina."

"It Katrina." She grabbed her brother in friendly hug. He then hugged her back. Corey let go her but Trina hugged tighter. Corey started to get a little uncomfortable.

"Uh Katrina can you please let go of me. I sort of need oxygen to breathe." Corey asked

"Oh sorry about that." She let go of her grasp

"I was really worried about you Core." Laney confession while blushing. Corey started to blush to. The room started to get awkwardly silent.

"Think we should get going." Carrie said to the rest of her band. Lenny looked at her confusingly until she realized what she meant.

"Oh yeah we have to...uh...clean my pet ... snake." They immediately left out of the room.

"Hey Kon we such get home I don't want mom to flip." Kin and Kon left the bedroom. The only people in there where Corey, Laney, Katrina, and Mina.

"Well me and Mina will leave you two alone." Katrina and Mina then walked out of the room only leaving Corey and Laney alone.

"So uh you were really worried about me." Corey asked shyly

"Yeah I really care about you Core." Laney said while blushing.

Corey started to remember what he did to Laney that gave her the scar on her face. He placed his hand on her cheek. Laney's face became crimson red when he did this.

"Lanes I'm so sorry." Corey said referring to scar

"Core it's fine-" Laney tried to reassure him but he interrupted

"No I hurt the person I really cared. Lanes I think I can tell you that I really like you. And nothing will change that."

Laney had a small tear of pure happiness coming out of her eye. She face was now dark maroon by his confession.

"I know Core I never really _liked_ you." Laney started of. Corey expression completely turned into a frown and looked down to the sheets on his bed in sadness and embarrassment. Without warning Laney grabbed Corey in a tight bear hug. " Let me finish.! Corey I've always LOVED you. That's completely different from like." She then leaned her head over and kissed his cheek. Was Corey's face was completely red.

"I love you too Laney." He then leaned his face towards Laney while closing his eyes. She did the same thing there lips closed the gap between them. The World just seemed to stop as their lips touched. Laney felt Corey arms snaked around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his. They wanted to let this last forever but they needed air to breathe. They panted due to the lack of oxygen they had as the stopped. They were blushing madly at each other. Laney stood up and was about to leave until Corey grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" Corey asked

"I'm going home my mom is probably worried." Laney replied to him

"Well you could text your mom that you have to stay here tonight to _look after _a friend." Corey smirked. Laney since she knew what he meant. She texted her mom. After that she grabbed a chair cross the room and put it near his. She began to sit down until Corey said, "You know that chair seems pretty uncomfortable, plus I have some on my bed." She realized what he went and began to blush harder. She got to Corey's bed and held close to him.

Corey smiled at her decision that she made and kissed her forehead and then whispered to her ear, " I love you Lanes. Goodnight."

She said at him, "I love you too Core. Night." They later fell asleep in their arms with smiles on there faces. Wondering their new life together.

_FIN_

* * *

**I'm done! I actually finished!**

**Corey: Congrats bro. We knew you could do it.**

**Laney: Awesome job Roger!**

**Thanks you guys. I also what to thanks the other guys in Fanfiction. Net that enjoy my story. I really appreciate it!**

**I hope you'll enjoy my new story that I'm working on. Until then...**

**Everyone in the story: THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE! ( Closes garage door)**


End file.
